Legend of Zelda: Magica the enslaved land
by Son Kenshin
Summary: Link arrives in Magica to find a country in the grips of a tyrant.


Magica: The enslaved Land.  
By: Robby Barrows  
  
After Link defeated the evil monster Majora, he continued his search for his fairy friend, Navi. For three years he searched, and turned up in a strange land...  
  
"Man! Navi where are you?" Link cried out while riding Epona.  
  
He continued to ride to the nearest town, called Magica City, capital of Magica. From the stories he heard from other travelers, it was pretty friendly place. On the horizon, however, a huge tower was seen from his position. Then, he heard people crying then a roar, so he unsheathed his sword and shield.  
  
"Epona! Faster, those people need our help!" Link yelled as he smacked the horses back to make it go faster.  
  
When Link arrived, he saw a huge monster with a whip. An old man had fallen over and the monster was whipping his back!  
  
"Please! Don't hurt my father!" a girl yelled as she ran and covered the old man's back from the whip.  
  
"Little wrench! You will die with your father, no one halts the building of this tower!" the monster yelled as he threw the whip down, but it was caught by a young man, "What?"  
  
"Now, you know it isn't cool to hit a man when he's down." Link said as he slashed the whip into ribbons.  
  
"Why you! No one disobeys Sharpener's orders, or his subordinate!" the monster yelled as he took out a club and smashed it to the ground and missed Link.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that!" Link yelled as he plunged his sword into one the monster's eyes!  
  
"Arg!" the monster cried out as he took out a whistle, "Awake, my stalchild army!"  
  
"Stalchildren? Piece of cake!" Link yelled as about twenty stalchildren jumped out of the ground and began attacking him.  
  
Link dodged them then slashed a few of the stalchildren then kicked one's head off. He landed in a corner and everybody thought he was done for, but he just put his shield up and his sword to his back. "You guys are in trouble now!" Link yelled as his arm started to spark and the sword glowed in a tint of blue, "Revolving Slash!"  
  
Link then let loose a deadly ring of energy, and destroyed the entire group of attacking stalchildren. The monster then got a look of fear in his eyes, and then he ran to a dark castle in the distance.  
  
"Hey, you two alright?" Link asked as he sheathed his sword and shield back onto his back.  
  
"Yes, thank you. My name is Donna, and this is my father." the girl replied as Link helped her and her father up.  
  
"You have quite a lot of strength for someone of you age, what's your name?" the old man asked.  
  
"Link. Call me Link." Link replied to the old man.  
  
"We better get back to the village, Garnia won't be gone for long." Donna said as she started walking with her father to a small village in the east.  
  
"Right." Link said as he got on Epona and followed them.  
  
"Pretty nice horse, hey, can I have a ride?" Donna asked.  
  
"Don't see why not." Link replied as he helped Donna and her father onto Epona, "Don't worry, Epona is a strong horse."  
  
When they arrived in the village, people were surprised to see Donna and her father alive, and the young man that came with them. They walked out of their shacks to tend to Donna's father's wounds.  
  
"Elder, you shouldn't have stood up to Garnia!" a big man said as he helped Donna and her father off of Epona, "And who's this?"  
  
"His name is Link, he saved us from Garnia." Donna replied to the man, "You shouldn't have worried Bruce."  
  
"I should worry, now your saying this scrawny kid saved you?" Bruce asked with a look of doubt on his face, "No way someone of your size could defeat Garnia or his stalchildren army!"  
  
"Hey, I've been fighting monsters like that guy ever since I was a kid!" Link yelled as he jumped off Epona, "Do you want to test me?"  
  
"Now, now, you two shouldn't fight. We're all on the same side." A teenager said as he came between Link and Bruce.  
  
"You stay out of this, Chuck!" Bruce yelled angrily before the elder stopped them.  
  
"You two shouldn't fight, we need to save our energy for the revolution. Link, please come to my house to hear the whole story." the elder ordered as Bruce backed down.  
  
"Okay, elder. But this isn't over!" Bruce yelled angrily as he stormed off.  
  
"Please forgive Bruce's rudeness Link. He is not ordinarily like this." Donna said as she bowed to Link in forgiveness.  
  
"It's okay. I've run into a lot of guys like him." Link replied as he followed the elder to his house.  
  
"Donna will inherit the thrown of Magica, after the tyrant is defeated." The elder said as he lit a candle in the main room.  
  
"What is the deal with the tyrant? I heard that monster say the name Sharpner." Link asked the elder as he drank a cup of tea.  
  
"20 years ago, this land was ruled by a benevolent king, and I was his loyal knight. I married a noble woman, the king's daughter. After a few years, she gave birth to a girl we named Donna. That day also marked the beginning of this countries end. A young traveler, with red eyes and a jewel on his head collapsed in the town square, and I was sent to retrieve him and bring him to the king. He called himself Sharpner. That night, he convinced a group of soldiers to rebel against our king, and he succeeded. My wife was killed and I cowardly fled to this nearby village. But now, we have enough men to rebel, but now he has an army of the dead and those monsters." The Elder explained as he took a drink of the tea, "Not one day has pasted when I've regretted that order."  
  
"It sounds like the same thing that happened in my home of Hyrule. Lets just say I defeated the person who took over the kingdom while I was in my sleep. And I didn't defeat him in my sleep." Link said as he took out the Ocarina of Time, and the elder's face lit up and he grabbed Link's arm, "Hey!"  
  
"You have the legendary instrument? One of our legends tells us of a boy with this same ocarina arriving to lead us against the tyrant! Will you help us in this war?" the elder asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course! I would always try to help any people who is oppressed." Link replied as his arm was being squeezed, "Can you let go now?"  
  
In the dark castle, Garnia was explaining his failure to lord Sharpner...  
  
"This is no ordinary boy that defeated me sire!" Garnia yelled as he fell to his knees and bowed to the dark king.  
  
"No excuses! You die now!" Sharpner yelled as he threw a sword right into Garnia's head, killing the behemoth instantly, "But it does trouble me. Poe! Come here, I have a job for you!"  
  
"Yes sire, what to you wish of me?" a ghost asked as he bowed to Sharpner.  
  
"I want you to watch this boy in green clothing, and report back when you have some information." Sharpner ordered as Poe disappeared, "I want to know my enemy."  
  
Chapter 2: Search for Allies  
  
"Now, if we are going to go to war against Sharpner, we need allies. I've sent Link and Donna to the elven domain in the south for aid." The Elder announced to his people  
  
"What? You sent Donna and that new guy to the elven domain? They'll be slaughtered!" Bruce asked angrily before he quieted down, "I'm going too."  
  
On Epona, Link and Donna were talking.  
  
"So Link, you used the Master Sword to defeat this Ganondorf guy? Cool!" Donna asked after hearing more of Link's story.  
  
"Yes, it was a tough battle. In the end, I finally saved princess Zelda from his evil clutches, but, my loyal friend and ally Navi had to leave me. I went searching for her, and I arrived in Termania. Single handily, I defeated Majora and saved the earth." Link said as they came to a waterfall, "Is this the entrance to the Elven Domain?"  
  
"Yes, be on your guard. The elves don't like to be disturbed." Donna replied as she unsheathed a knife around her waist.  
  
"Right." Link said as he took his bow out, then he heard some rustling in the distance, "Come out, now!"  
  
Link drew an arrow before one shot past him, and an elven warrior jumped out with a band of others.  
  
"Stop! You're surrounded. Put down your weapons and get off the horse!" the elven warrior commanded.  
  
"Link, I think we should do what he says." Donna whispered to Link.  
  
"Okay." Link said as he put his bow back around his shoulder and the bow back into his quiver, "We didn't come here for a fight."  
  
"Then why did you come? Did Sharpner send you?" the warrior asked.  
  
"No, my father sent us to talk to your king." Donna replied.  
  
"Your father? What's your name?" the warrior asked Donna.  
  
"Donna." she replied.  
  
"Follow me, you too boy." The elven warrior said as he started walking.  
  
Link and Donna followed the warrior through the forest that was beyond the waterfall. Link thought how much it reminded him of the Kokiri Forest, but there were no fairies flying around. They finally approached a wooden structure in the shape of a castle.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Link said as he was forced to walk, "Okay, okay, I'm going."  
  
When they finished climbing up the stairs, the elven warrior bowed to an older looking elf sitting on top of a throne.  
  
"King Arowen, we have two ambassadors from the village to the north." The warrior said to the king.  
  
"Gabriel, thank you for bringing them to me, you're dismissed." King Arowen said to the warrior, "Now, what does your village want?"  
  
"We want you to help us fight Sharpner's army in a revolution. Please, a hundred years ago our two nations were allies!" Donna replied.  
  
"That was before Sharpner took over. Now, boy, you don't where the garb of the natives, who are you?" Arowen asked.  
  
"My name is Link: Hero of Time." Link replied boldly, like he didn't fear the elven king.  
  
'Hero of Time? Why does that name sound familiar to me?' Arowen thought to himself, "You, have elven ears."  
  
"I am no elf, I am a Hylian, from Hyrule." Link corrected Arowen.  
  
"You're a Hylian? I've heard of that race, you are half human half elf. So, how many men in the village are equipped to fight?" Arowen asked.  
  
"Well...we really don't have any armor, but our local blacksmith is making swords and shields for everybody." Donna replied to him.  
  
"How many men are ready to fight?" Arowen asked.  
  
"About two hundred in my village, and with the surrounding villages we have a force of a thousand. But that won't be enough to defeat Sharpner's army." Donna replied to him.  
  
"Okay, or old alliance has been re-forged. When the time arises, we will come to your aid." Arowen said as he extended his hand out.  
  
"Great!" Donna cheered as she shook his hand.  
When they arrived back at the village, people gave a cheer when they found out they succeeded. The elder came and greeted Link and Donna, and Bruce came limping back and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey, that's Bruce!" Donna yelled as she ran to her friend with Link, "What happened?"  
  
"Orcs...ambushed...fought off...searching for you...two." Bruce replied as he went out of consciousness.  
  
"What are orcs?" Link asked.  
  
"They are the servants of Sharpner. They are mutated, evil, elves." The elder replied.  
  
"Lets get him to a bed!" Donna yelled as Link helped her bring him into a house.  
  
"I can heal him instantly with this, open up his mouth." Link said as he took a bottle out that had red liquid.  
  
Donna complied as she opened Bruce's mouth, then link popped the cork and poured the liquid in. All of a sudden, Bruce's wounds were healed, and he snapped right back into consciousness.  
  
"Huh? What happened? How come my wounds are healed already?" Bruce asked as sweat poured down his face.  
  
"Calm down, Link healed you." Donna replied as she pushed Bruce back down.  
  
"Yeah, you're alright?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes. I guess I was wrong about you kid, you're alright." Bruce replied to Link, as he extended his hand out in friendship, "I welcome you to our village."  
  
"Thanks." Link said as he shook Bruce's hand, and the Triforce appeared on his hand, "What's happening?"  
  
"Hey Link, what is that?" Donna asked.  
  
"The Triforce of Courage has come back to me for some reason." Link replied as the Ocarina of Time started glowing, "Zelda?"  
  
'"Yes, it is I Link. I sent the Triforce of Courage to you so you would have more strength to face the new enemy. The Master Sword will be sent to you now."' Zelda replied as magically.  
  
"What's happening?" Bruce and Donna asked as the mystical blade appeared on Link's back.  
  
"Your sword changed." Donna said as she saw the different hilt.  
  
"Yeah, Zelda sent me the Master Sword to fight Sharpner." Link said as he unsheathed the beautiful sword, "It has been so long since I held the sword, I used this to seal away Ganondorf you should know."  
  
"Link, the elder just informed me that in the morning, you and Donna have to meet with the dwarves in the mountains." Chuck said as he burst threw the closed door.  
  
"Okay, hey Link, you can stay at our house." Donna said to Link.  
  
"Alright, I'll tie up Epona, and be in for dinner." Link said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"You seem to like him Donna." Bruce hinted as he saw a twinkle in her eye as Link walked out of the room.  
  
"You could say that." Donna said as she started giggling, then she walked out of the room.  
  
Poe was still following Link, and then he reported back to the castle with the news of the Hero of Time.  
  
"What do you have for me Poe?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"It seems this boy is called the Hero of Time. He now has a sword like yours, but the is pointing up, not down. And three triangles appeared on his left hand." Poe replied as he bowed.  
  
"A sword like mine? What did he call it?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"He called it the Master Sword." Poe replied.  
  
"Now, keep tabs on him." Sharpner ordered as Poe disappeared, 'Master Sword, magical triangles? Is he the one who is destined to overthrow me?'  
  
In the morning, Link and Donna set out to talk with the dwarvin king Martyr. Link said they had to dismount Epona and climb the mountain my foot so her feet wouldn't be damaged.  
  
"Wait here for us girl, we'll be back soon." Link said as he patted Epona's face and gave her a carrot to munch on.  
  
Link and Donna got a relatively good welcoming from the dwarves, and were escorted to the king.  
  
"My people are going to rebel against Sharpner's oppressive rule. We have the elves on our side, so please join us." Donna pleaded with King Martyr.  
  
"Hmm, okay. It has been a long time since we dwarves went to battle, we will join your alliance." Martyr replied to Donna as they shook hands.  
  
"That was easier than the elves, right?" Link asked.  
  
"Sure was." Donna replied as they started walking out.  
  
"Wait, join us for a party now. I've decided to throw it in your honor." Martyr asked them.  
  
"Okay, this could be fun!" Link said as he took out the Ocarina of Time and followed Martyr to the festival hall, "Hey, those are gorons on the drums!"  
  
"Yeah, they live in a tribe next to our city, and they love our parties!" Martyr yelled as they started playing a fun beat.  
  
After a few hours, Donna said they had to go. Martyr waved them goodbye and watched his new friends return to the village.  
  
"I can't believe in this short amount of time, we already have a force big enough to fight Sharpner's army!" Donna exclaimed to Link.  
  
"Yeah, but I feel that there is more things to do before we can start the revolution." Link said to her as he looked up to the sky.  
Chapter 3: First blood spills  
  
Link started training the men of the village in sword arts. It wasn't an easy task for most, but most of the got the hang of it. It took a few weeks of training before Link thought that the troops were ready. The dwarves forged armor for them, and even more swords. Everybody seemed to be gearing up for war, and Lord Sharpner was getting prepared as well.  
  
"Oshra, how are the troops doing?" Sharpner asked an orc that walked next to him.  
  
"They have been equipped with the new crossbows and swords like you ordered. The trolls have been equipped with maces, as you ordered. The stalfos force has been strengthened. It seems were prepared if the rebels decide to attack." Oshra replied to Sharpner.  
  
"Good, send some warg riders to the nearest village. If they are too cowardly to start this, I will." Sharpner said as an evil grin spread across his face, "We'll slaughter a few dozen villagers to keep these people in line."  
  
The elder came out with a mission for Link and Donna, they had to convince the Zoras to join their alliance. They swam into the river leading to Zoropolis, the capital of the Zoras of Magica.  
  
"Here, take my golden scale." Link said as he handed a Zora scale to her, "Put it on your neck and you'll be able to swim longer and dive deeper."  
  
"Thank you." Donna replied as she put the scale onto her neck and she had a burst of energy in her.  
  
After a few minutes of riding the current, Link and Donna reached a pool. Link had a feeling that they had to dive now, so they took a deep breath and dived down to see a stone gate, which they swum threw. Donna was getting short of breath and Link helped her by grabbing her right arm, then they saw light at the end of the tunnel. They picked up speed and swam threw the exit and resurfaced in a beautifully decorated room.  
  
'Wow. This is completely different from the Zora Domain back home!' Link thought to himself as a few Zora warriors swam to them, "Hi."  
  
"What is your business, outsiders?" a Zora warrior asked as its fins turned to swords.  
  
"We want to request an alliance with you. We aren't with Sharpner." Link replied boldly.  
  
"Okay, follow us to our queen." The Zora ordered as he and his companions jumped out of the water.  
"Lets follow them." Donna said to Link.  
  
"Right." Link said as he swam to the edge and climbed out. Then he helped Donna out of the water too.  
  
After walking up two flights of stairs, they finally reached the Zora royal chamber. A female Zora was sitting on a huge thrown and the Zora warrior bowed to her.  
  
"Shura, why did you bring these outsiders here? They maybe servants of Sharpner!" the Queen asked as a column of water spouted up around her.  
  
"Queen Moura, they are not servants of Sharpner." Shura replied as he continued to bow.  
  
"We are organizing the surrounding villages next to Magica City for a revolution. The dwarves, elves, and gorons all pledged to help us when we finally attack or be attacked." Donna explained to the queen.  
  
"Please, Sharpner is organizing his forces and may attack our village soon! We don't have the power yet to repel an attack!" Link pleaded as he put his hands together and bowed.  
  
"Okay, when he attacks you, I'll send our mighty navy to help. Only if he attacks though, I don't want my people to sacrifice their lives in a war that you started." Moura replied as a servant walked in and brought her a glass of wine, "Now leave."  
  
"Thank you your highness, thank you." Donna said as she and Link bowed to the Zora queen.  
  
Shura escorted link and Donna out of the Zora Nation. He told them not to worry, that he would help them out no matter who starts the revolution.  
  
"Thank you. We'll see you soon." Donna said as she shook Shura's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I've met a lot of Zora while I've been traveling, but none of them have been as honorable as you. Epona!" Link yelled as he took out then played Epona's Song, which made her come to them, then Link and Donna mounted the steed, "Hope you have a good swim back home."  
  
"Thanks." Shura said as he jumped back into the water and swam off.  
  
Then Link guided Epona back to the village, to see that it was being under attack!  
  
"Oh no!" Donna cried as she saw some of the houses burning, "Link, we must get there to help my people!"  
  
"Epona, now lets get there fast!" Link yelled as he smacked Epona's back and made her speed off in the direction of the village, and in a few seconds, they arrived to see the strange creatures that were attacking, "What are those things?"  
  
"They're Wargs." Bruce said as he threw a spear into an attacking warg rider, "Be careful, they're extremely dangerous."  
  
"Right." Link said as he unsheathed the Master Sword and rode off, "Donna, you sure you want to fight?"  
  
"Of course." Donna replied as she took out a short sword from her waist, "I've been trained to fight!"  
  
"Your sure aren't like Zelda or Malon!" Link said as he stopped Epona to fight a warg rider, "Die!"  
  
"Ah!" the orc warg rider cried as the Master Sword was plunged into his heart.  
  
Donna then cut off another warg's head and killed the rider. Bruce shot an arrow making a charging warg fall throwing off the rider. Other men were fighting the wargs on foot, slashing the monster's eyes out before killing the rider.  
  
"Man, my lessons seemed to have worked!" Link yelled as he took out his hook shot and killed two wargs that were going after a guy that was on foot, "Kill them all!"  
  
The men all of a sudden got a burst of courage and attacked. Few of the ones on horses took primitive lances and charged the wargs. Link shot a fire arrow that torched a group of wargs, making them run off. Bruce and Chuck threw spears that struck down the orcs that rode the wargs, and Donna sliced the heads off of the orcs that had fallen off the evil beasts!  
  
"Master said they wouldn't even put up a fight! These villagers were suppose to be weaklings!" an orc commander yelled before Link rode over and slashed him, "NO! AH!"  
  
"Retreat!" an orc cried as it blew a horn signaling the surviving troops to retreat!  
  
Before Bruce and everyone else that were fighting could chase after the retreating squad of warg riders, Link and the elder signaled them to stop.  
  
"Hey! Why are you ordering us to stop?" Bruce asked before Link pointed to the horizon to a huge force of orcs.  
  
"That's why. If we pursued them, our who rebellion force would be wiped out." Link said as he pointed the Master Sword to Sharpner's army, "Right now, we got to tend to our wounded, I'll then send the message to our allies to start amassing their forces."  
"Okay, lets see how many people are wounded or dead." Bruce said submissively.  
  
After walking threw the almost destroyed village, the horror to the attack presented itself. Even though the death toll wasn't too severe, warriors that Link thought would be good in the upcoming battle were already dead. Link helped everyone put out the fires, and repair the buildings that couldn't be repaired quickly.  
  
"Now, I'll play the song of summoning that will tell our allies to come to our aid and prepare for battle." Link said as he started playing the Ocarina of Time, which was heard by the royalty of the races that agreed to help the rebellion.  
  
"Link is summoning us, start firing up the forge!" Martyr ordered his workers as he was quipped with armor and an axe.  
  
"Our human allies have signaled that they've just been attacked my king." A warrior said as he got on one knee and bowed.  
  
"The day of reckoning has finally arrived." King Arowen said as he dawned his elven armor.  
  
"My queen, the village of Magica has been attacked, should I scramble the fleet?" Shura asked as he bowed.  
  
"Yes. We will help the humans defeat Sharpner, and reclaim the waterways that the tyrant took from us!" Moura replied as she blew into a horn that opened a huge door in the middle of the palace.  
  
"That should do it." Link said as he felt a evil wind blowing threw the village, "Many lives will be lost in this fight, but it is for your people's freedom."  
  
At the dark castle...  
  
"It seems the rebels drove off our Warg squadron. The tide seemed to have turned in the rebel's favor when that outsider Link arrived on the battlefield." Oshra said to Sharpner.  
  
"Organize the army. We attack the rebels at first light, leave none alive." Sharpner ordered as he started walking out, "And bring Link's head to me."  
  
"Yes sire." Oshra said as he dawned some orc armor and walked out  
  
Back at the village, everybody was celebrating on the success on driving out the Warg attack force. Link knew in his heart that this was not the time to be celebrating, because Sharpner's rage would be swift and merciless. But, he knew it was bringing up the men's confidence for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Hey...hiccup...Link. How 'bout some beer? Or ail?" Bruce asked drunkenly as he stumbled around the table.  
  
"No thank you Bruce." Link replied before he heard the door open to the tavern.  
  
"Link, we need your help." A familiar voice said to him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Link asked.  
  
"We found a young woman who has collapsed. She has ears like yours, and three triangles on her right hand." The man replied.  
  
"What? I'm coming!" Link said as he ran out with the man to the hospital shack, "She's Zelda?"  
  
"Link...I've come...to help." Zelda said as she drifted out of consciousness.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Link asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, she is just a little overheated and a little dehydrated. Zelda will be okay in the morning." The doctor replied.  
Chapter 4: The First Battle for the Mystic Mountain  
  
Sharpner then decided to send a force of 12,000 orcs and stalfos to exterminate the dwarves and gorons. Even though the Dwarves were outnumbered 2 to 1, they dug in and waited for reinforcements from the elves and humans. They dug trenches around each ring of the Mystic Mountain. Axe throwers were put in first, and were like mini-artillery pieces.  
  
"I've sent word to Link to get his organized army up here to defend us!" Martyr yelled as he sent dwarf foot soldiers down the base of the mountain.  
  
The orcs wheeled in catapults for artillery and began hurling stones onto the dwarf positions. Orc shield breakers and goblin zappers were thrown against the strong dwarf/goron defense. Stalfos sword troops burrowed threw the earth and surfaced in the trenches, trying to slaughter all in them.  
  
"Quickly boys! Were going to have dwarf meat tonight!" a orc commander yelled as he sent more orcs onto a dwarf trench.  
  
"Die beasties!" a dwarf roared as he plunged his axe onto a orc's head then threw smaller axes into a few stalfos knights.  
  
"Bring out the ballista's!" the stalfos commander yelled as threw huge bows were wheeled into the area, then huge arrows were hurled into the trenches, killing anyone who was near the impact zone.  
  
"We have to defend our friends!" a goron general yelled as he started throwing bombs down onto orc troops, "rolling positions!"  
  
Some dwarves then pushed the gorons down the mountains and they squashed incoming groups of orcs and stalfos. Then, a barrage of goblin arrows were hurled onto the trenches, making everyone in them stop fighting and made them take cover. Some of the goron rollers were hit and killed.  
  
"Now, place the dead gorons onto the catapults!" the orc commander ordered evilly, "Hurl them boys!"  
  
When the dead gorons hit the ground, they crushed everyone in the area. Then, Warg riders rode up and slaughtered the defenders. The evil invaders took the first three trenches. The orcs then fed on the dead in the trenches, throwing them into an uncontrollable bloodlust, making them attack ferociously!  
  
"Sir! The fourth line of defense is almost over run! We are requesting another goron strike!" a dwarvin lieutenant requested.  
  
"Right, roll them boys!" Martyr yelled to the rollers, sending twenty gorons equipped with spikes down onto the fourth trench, killing each and every one of the orc and stalfos attackers.  
  
The dwarves in the trench charged the orcs while the gorons punched them in the second and third trenches. But, the temporary offensive was pushed back, and the enemy siege engines went into overtime. The orcs hurled everything that they could grab onto the dwarf's kingdom.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed that Sharpner's siege weapons had that range?" Martyr asked a general.  
  
"Sorry sire, we had a break in intelligence once the battle started!" the general replied as the ground shook from an impact of a ballista arrow, "We need reinforcements now you know! In a few hours, we'll be overrun!"  
  
Link had finally got the human and elf forces together for a back ended strike against the orc attack force.  
  
"Now, we will help our dwarf friends, no, brethren in this battle! Then, onward to Sharpner Manor!" Link yelled as he drew the Master Sword making everyone cheer.  
  
"Link, we're coming too." Donna and Zelda said as they dawned elven armor to fight.  
  
"Sorry, but we can't risk you two being captured by the enemy. In the final battle, you two will fight in it." King Arowen said to Donna and Zelda.  
  
"But..." Zelda started, "I want to fight beside you Link! Like we did against Ganondorf!"  
  
'They do have feelings for each other.' Donna thought in sadness, "Okay, we'll protect the home front."  
  
"Thanks. Now, lets ride!" Link yelled as he smacked Epona on her back and led the charge onto the orc positions.  
  
It would take an hour for Link's force of 10,000 men and elves to reach the Mystic Mountain base, but Martyr saw his allies coming to his people's aid.  
  
"General, bring me my axe. If today is my day to die, then I'll do it in honor." Martyr ordered.  
  
"As you wish, my king." The general said as he grabbed the beautifully decorated axe and handed it to his king.  
  
Martyr then ran out and went straight to the front. Then he started throwing axes at each and every orc that crossed his path. When stalfos surrounded him, Martyr unleashed an attack similar to Link's.  
  
"Just as we thought. That stupid dwarf king will get slaughtered, aim the catapults and ballista's on him!" Oshra commanded as his orc army, and looked on, "Aim three degrees to the right...fire! What?"  
  
Just as Oshra yelled fire, an arrow streaked by his face and jammed the firing mechanism. Oshra looked back to see a lone rider on a hill, on an orange horse.  
  
"Kill that man!" Oshra ordered angrily.  
  
Then, he heard thumping and the ground began to shake. To his horror, a whole battalion of horse riders came galloping down the hill. Orc pike men went to the front to try to stop the charge.  
  
"Orcs hate sunlight don't they? So..." Link said as he took out the Ocarina and started playing the Sun's Song. The clouds that blocked the sky were pushed away to reveal the golden rays of light.  
  
"Ahh! I can't see!" an orc pike man cried before his head was sliced off.  
  
Link's army fought off the pike orcs then they dismounted. Arowen started shooting arrows at each enemy that crossed him. Link jumped up into the air and dropped his sword down into Orshra's head! The orc forces were thrown into disarray and were cornered by the dwarvin army and Link's army.  
  
"Don't hold back! Or Sharpener will have our heads!" a orc general ordered his cowering troops.  
  
"Let none escape!" Link yelled as he slashed a few more orcs!  
  
"Never! We are finally getting our revenge for what Sharpner has done to us for all these years!" Bruce replied as he sliced off some orcs heads, then he threw a dead orc into some that were coming after Chuck, "I'm going to need a bath when I get home."  
  
For a while, it looked like the combined forces of the Link and the dwarves were going to win the day, until four cave trolls crawled out of the ground, followed by a burning creature!  
  
"What the hell is that?" Link yelled as the fiery creature started slaughtering his troops.  
  
"What ever it is, we have to stop it!" Bruce yelled as he pushed his sword into an orc's face, killing it.  
"That is a Balrog. Be careful, they're extremely powerful." Arowen said as he punch an orc in the face then used his elven blades to kill three other orcs!  
  
"Roar!" the Balrog roared as it got out a fiery whip and used it to throw some elven troops into the cliffs!  
  
"I'll handle the Balrog, you guys keep the orcs at bay!" Link yelled as he began running to the evil behemoth.  
  
'"Balrog, focus on the boy that is running to you, and destroy him!"' Sharpner ordered telepathically.  
  
Link fought his way threw and the Balrog dropped a human it was carrying in its huge hands and walked towards him. Link wiped the orc blood that was on the Master Sword and placed his Hylian shield in front of him. When an orc tried to attack Link, Arowen shot an arrow at it.  
  
"Master Sharpner wants you dead boy, you die now!" the Balrog yelled as it breathed fire at Link.  
  
The fire was deflected by Link's shield, and after the fire breath died down, he started running at full speed at the monster. He jumped into the air and tried to do a vertical slash, but was hit away. Link crashed to the ground, and then the Balrog formed a fiery sword in his hand and jumped into the air!  
  
"Link!" Bruce yelled as he saw his friend getting cornered by the fiery beast!  
  
Link calmly took out his bow and launched an ice arrow at the Balrog. When it hit, steam flew up and the Balrog cried in pain. Link took that moment to get in close!  
  
"Die!" Link yelled as he jumped up and plunged the Master Sword deep into the Balrog's head, and then he jumped off the fiery creature  
  
"He did the impossible, he defeated the Balrog!" Arowen cheered as he slit an orc's throat.  
  
"If they could defeat the Balrog, what could they do against us?" an orc on the far side of the battlefield.  
  
"Retreat!" the surviving orc general yelled as he began to take off in the direction of the castle!  
  
"Now, let's get them!" Bruce yelled as he mounted his horse again.  
  
"No! Let them retreat, we need to help the dwarves now." Link said as he placed his hand out in front of Bruce's path.  
After Link's forces drove off Sharpner's army, the elves and men started building a wall around the base of the mountain. Link was puzzled, because he didn't know what Sharpner wanted in the Dwarf and goron mountain.  
  
"They wanted our mithril. It is a metal so strong, it can withstand even the most powerful weapons." Martyr replied to Link.  
  
"That's why he wants it. So he can get that special metal for his arm. At all costs, we must keep this mountain out of Sharpner's hands." Link said as he thought to himself, "Oh yeah, in all the fighting, I forgot about the girls and the village!"  
  
"Don't worry Link. Those little vixens can take care of themselves." Bruce said as he gave a nudge to Link.  
  
"Cut it out. We need to get all the villagers to the safety of this position." Link replied to Bruce.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say that your villagers could stay here!" Martyr yelled.  
  
"But, we need to keep them out of danger. Please Martyr, allow the village peoples into this fortress!" Link pleaded, "You don't want innocent people's blood on your hands, do you?"  
  
"No, okay, they can come. But no elves or Zoras!" Martyr replied as he walked off.  
  
"The first battle of the Mystic Mountain is over. Sharpner's wrath will be swift and even more deadly. We might not survive this war." Arowen said to Link.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll win." Link responded as he took out a canteen and took a drink, "We have no choice but to win."  
  
In Sharpner's bath chamber...  
  
"Is this what you wanted, my king?" a servant girl asked as she undressed before Sharpner.  
  
"No, leave. I need to think up a strategy for taking those mystic mountains!" Sharpner yelled angrily, 'Link, I'll kill you with my own hands!'  
  
"Sire, Oshra was killed in the battle, and the Balrog lost. Should I order your second in command to be ready for battle?" a orc commander asked.  
  
"Yes. We will take the Mystic Mountain at all costs!" Sharpner replied as he put on his armor, "And bring that servant girl back to me, we're not finished."  
  
"As you command, sire." The orc commander replied as he walked off.  
  
Chapter 5: Battle in the Sky  
  
Sharpner's second in command arrived on a flying black beast. The orcs that tended to the winged beast took a few steps back to let the man pass. He had a dark black cloak that made him look even more menacing; three swords of different sizes were on his hip, and a dark black bow was strung around his torso.  
  
"What do you wish of me my king?" the second asked.  
  
"Markus, glad to see you've come. And at such sort notice too." Sharpner said as he laid back.  
  
"My Griphor has been a bit overworked lately, but he loves killing those orcs in the courtyard, may he do it?" Markus asked as he pulled the hood down.  
  
"Yes, let your beast have it's fun." Sharpner replied as a servant girl brought him some wine, "Now let's get to business."  
  
"Right, let's," Markus said as he sat down.  
  
"Poe, come here with your new information." Sharpner ordered as Poe appeared in the room.  
  
"Sire, I've just learned an interesting fact. This 'Ganondorf' could be invaluable to our forces." Poe said to Sharpner.  
  
"Now, tell our guest about Link." Sharpner ordered sternly.  
  
"Okay, I've found out that he is a Hylian, and a wanderer. The only place he truly calls home is called Hyrule, and he is the Hero of Time. The weapons that he uses are a bow, shield, and a special sword called the Master Sword. I have yet to find out the sword's power, but it has already decimated our forces." Poe said as he poured his information out.  
  
"Okay, that is enough for me. I'll kill him, if that is your order, my king." Markus said as an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Yes, if you can do it. He is a powerful warrior, he killed the Balrog single handedly." Sharpner replied.  
  
"Don't worry sire, I'll be able to kill this boy." Markus replied as he put the hood back on his head, "The dark powers that you gave me are surging in my body, eager for a challenge."  
  
"Right, if you don't succeed at killing Link, kidnap the girl named Donna, and take her to me. I wish to make her my queen." Sharpner replied as the same evil grin he had on his face widened.  
  
"Yes sire, I will not fail you." Markus said as he walked out the giant winged beast and took off.  
  
Meanwhile, Link, Donna, and Zelda were organizing the evacuation of the villages. A few orcs and stalfos appeared to try to stop them, but were quickly dealt with. Donna was starting to have deep feelings for Link and it hurt her heart to see him walking and talking so close to Zelda.  
  
'Of course he should have her, she's beautiful, much more than I am.' Donna thought as she helped an old man get onto a cart.  
  
"Hey Donna, are you okay?" Zelda asked like they were old friends.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about me Zelda!" Donna replied as she put her happy face back on.  
  
"Wargs! Wargs are coming on the horizon!" a scout yelled as he rang a bell that he was carrying.  
  
"Men, take out your bows and aim carefully, we can't waste any!" Link ordered as four archers came on horseback to the front of the refugees.  
  
They fired their arrows and they precisely hit their targets. The warg band was all killed and they continued to escort to all the refugees to the new fortress at the Mystic Mountain.  
  
"Good, good, their all here. Oh, let me help you miss!" Bruce yelled as he ran to a girl that had dropped some corn, "There you go."  
  
"The Eagles are here." Arowen said as a gigantic bird landed in the square.  
  
"King Arowen, I've come as you've requested. What do you wish of me?" the eagle asked.  
  
"For your aid. These people will need guarding; can you put a few of your Eagles on watch? Please Helmaroc." Arowen asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you guard these people." Helmaroc replied as two eagles landed near him, "My sons will guard the air for you."  
  
"We are honored." One of them said.  
  
"Thank you, King Helmaroc." Arowen said as he patted the eagle's face.  
  
After that, King Helmaroc flew off high into the sky. The two slightly smaller eagles stayed on the ground and Link, Zelda, and Donna arrived threw the new gate.  
  
"I've never seen that man here before, have you brother?" one of the eagles asked the one next to him.  
  
"No, but I can tell he is a great hero. King Arowen, who is he?" the other eagle asked.  
  
"His name is Link, and he led us to victory over Sharpner's invasion force of this mountain, Arrow and Bow." Arowen replied to them.  
  
"Thanks, better start our patrol." Bow said as he took off into the sky and started circling the newly built fortress.  
  
"Right." Arrow said as he took off and hovered a little lower than his brother.  
  
Link walked over to Arowen, "Are those your friends?" he asked as he dismounted from Epona.  
  
"Yes, they are the sons of my old friend King Helmaroc; the Eagle King. They have sworn their allegiance to our cause." Arowen replied as he started to polish his elven blades, then he looked to the direction that the refugees were coming, "I hope this isn't a gamble that we'll regret.'  
  
"I hope not! My people are at risk too, and we don't have enough supplies to feed everyone!" Martyr shouted from a ledge, "I hope those villagers can farm!"  
  
"You have no need to worry, Martyr. They are good farmers and are also self- sufficient." Link said as he helped the last an old woman unload her luggage, "There you go mam."  
  
"Link! There are about a hundred orcs coming on the horizon!" a lieutenant yelled as he came running to the teenage general.  
  
"Man, close the gate!" Link ordered as the huge metal gate closed and a drawbridge rose up, "Everybody, to the top of the wall!"  
  
Link and about one hundred men stood on top of the wall and drew their arrows. Then, Arrow and Bow flew down when the orcs got into firing distance and grabbed the freakish evil beings in their talons, and then they flew up and dropped the orcs back to the ground!  
  
"Fire!" Link yelled as he let a arrow loose along with the rest of the troop. Their volleys dropped the first charge of orcs dead in their tracks. Link yelled, "Reload!" and more arrows were thrown against the coming tide of orcs. After a few minutes, the orc force was completely destroyed. The men cheered at their little victory, but Link, Arowen, and Martyr were a little suspicious.  
  
"Why would Sharpner send such a small force?" Link asked Arowen.  
  
"I don't know, probably they were a rogue band." Arowen replied.  
  
"Or maybe he is trying to get us too overconfident." Martyr added as a cry was felt, "What was that?"  
  
A winged creature that looked like a dragon crashed with Arrow underneath the foot. The rider gave an evil laugh then he commanded the dragon-like to take off again. He guided it to the defense positions and made the creature kill everyone defending it. Blood and guts flew everywhere once it bit into some men!  
  
"Get the woman and children into the caves! Archers!" Arowen yelled to Zelda and Donna as he took out his mithril bow and launched some arrows at the creature and rider.  
  
When the arrows hit, however, they just bounced off! The rider began to laugh harder and made the creature swoop down to Arowen!  
  
"No!" Arrow yelled as he managed to get up and flew into the creature, knocking it off course and into some boulders!  
  
"Brother! I'm coming!" Bow yelled as he flew down and joined the fray!  
  
"Stupid birds!" The rider yelled as it launched a blast of evil energy at Arrow, which pierces the mighty eagle's heart, "Link! I've come for your destruction!"  
  
"No!" Bow yelled as he watched his older brother fall to the ground, and a blood smear appeared underneath him, "Please, hold on!"  
  
Link jumped down and ran to the dying Arrow and Bow. Bow's head was down, trying to get his brother up, and then Link knelt down and patted the bird's head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have stopped him from that, but for some reason, that howl stopped me in my tracks." Link said as he took out his Ocarina of Time, "This song shall ease your pain."  
  
"Such a pleasant melody, Bow...let Link ride...you...defeat...those...two..." Arrow said the song made him fall asleep, making his soul go up to heaven without regrets.  
  
"I will brother, we will avenge your death!" Bow cried as he brought up his foot and wiped a tear off of his face, "Link, get on."  
  
"Right!" Link said as he got onto Bow and they hovered in the air facing the new enemies, "Now who are you!?"  
  
"My name is Markus, second in command to lord Sharpner. I've been ordered to kill you, and my Griphor is dying to taste your Hylian flesh." The rider replied as he took off his hood.  
  
"If you want a fight, you'll get it!" Link yelled as he unsheathed the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield, "You'll pay for what you did to that eagle!"  
  
"Your soft heart makes you weak!" Markus yelled as he took out one of his swords, and a dark surging energy surrounded the blade.  
  
Link made Bow fly towards him, and they started to duel. Their swords clashed and the blows of good and evil were felt as far away as the Zora Kingdom. Markus punched Link in the face then took out a dagger to try to stab him!  
  
"No you won't!" Bow yelled as he flew into Griphor, making Markus drop the dagger.  
  
"Damn beast! Griphor, take care of him!" Markus order his winged beast.  
  
Griphor flew back and rammed Bow in the chest, making him start to fall! But, Bow and Link recovered and then they flew higher into the air and Link took out his bow.  
  
"Light Arrow!" Link yelled as he launched the arrow of pure good at Markus.  
  
"What's this?" Markus asked as he grabbed the arrow, but then he got shocked, "Ah! That hurt!"  
  
"That was the Light Arrow, forged of all the good in the world!" Link replied as he made Bow dive down, "You won't hurt anybody anymore!"  
  
"Griphor! Meet their attack head on!" Markus yelled as he steered the winged beast right at Link and Bow's dive.  
  
Link unsheathed the Master Sword again and pointed it back in baseball bat position, and Markus did the same with his sword. "YAHH!" they both roared as they passed each other, and a huge shockwave made everyone fall back.  
  
"What power." Martyr said as Zelda came over to him.  
  
"That's only the Master Sword at half power." Zelda said as her Triforce of Wisdom glowed brightly.  
  
"That is only half their power?" Martyr asked in disbelief.  
  
After the initial shock was over, everyone looked to the sky to see who had won. Link and Bow wavered a bit before both Markus and Griphor crashed to the ground.  
  
"Huff...huff...huff. How could they best me? Time for my other objective." Markus scoffed as he got up and ran really fast to try to get Donna.  
  
"Donna! Run!" Bruce yelled as he ran down the mountain to get to her, 'can't let her get captured, just can't!'  
  
"Get out of my way boy!" Markus roared as he backhanded Bruce out of the way and neared Donna, but Zelda jumped in front of him, "Guess I'll get two birds with one stone!"  
  
"No you won't." Zelda said calmly as she shot an energy blast at him, "I won't be able to hold him off for long, run now Donna!"  
  
"Right!" Donna replied as she began running for the gigantic door.  
  
"Griphor, get her!" Markus roared as he protected his face from Zelda's energy blasts.  
  
His winged beast roared back to life and took off after Donna. She neared the door but was snatched by Griphor! Markus threw a deku nut down to blind and then he jumped back on Griphor and flew off.  
  
"Faster Bow, faster!" Link yelled to Bow, "We have to catch them!"  
  
"Link hold on!" Bow replied as he began flapping his wings faster and then they caught up to Griphor and Markus.  
  
"How did your bird fly so fast? No matter!" Markus yelled as he took out his bow and shot a few arrows at Link and Bow, but he kept missing, "How am I missing my target!"  
  
"You'll never hit us!" Link replied as he shot an arrow at Griphor's leg, making it drop Donna, "Faster Bow!"  
  
Bow flew as fast as he could and Link caught Donna in his arms, then they landed and let Markus return to the dark castle to lick his wounds.  
  
'Link...the next time we meet, your dead.' Markus thought to himself as he landed in the field overlooking the castle, "Let me get that arrow out of you boy, your easy prey for orcs now you know."  
  
Back at Mystic Mountain Fortress, everybody gave a cheer when Link, Donna, and Bow landed. A burial ceremony was held for Arrow, and the three men who were slaughtered by Griphor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, this is just a flesh wound." Donna replied as she put a bandage around her waist where the talons went in when she was grabbed.  
  
"Donna...." Bruce started as he got up, but then he collapsed.  
Chapter 6: Dark Triforce Revealed  
  
Bruce was rushed to the dwarf infirmary. He was badly injured, even though he was only backhanded out of the way. There was a strange burn on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Link asked the doctor.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've never seen burn wounds like this before," the doctor replied as he began to place a damp cloth onto the burn.  
  
"It's evil magic." Arowen said as he ascended into the room.  
  
"I've seen that wound before." Zelda said as she came into the room with Donna.  
  
"You have?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yes, those are the same burns that people get once they are shot with a powerful blast of evil magic." Zelda started, "Those wounds come from a Triforce."  
  
"What?" Link asked in disbelief, "Not even Ganondorf's Triforce of Power could inflict such damage."  
  
"Triforce of Power? What're you people talking about?" Martyr asked.  
  
"Guess it is time for you all to hear the full story. Link and I own the Triforce's of Courage and Wisdom. Our old enemy, Ganondorf owns the corrupt Triforce of Power. They are three sacred triangles created by the goddesses of Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din, with her might, created the earth. Then, Nayru, with her infinite knowledge, brought order, science and wizardry to the land. Finally, Farore, with her ability to bring life into this new world, kissed the land, and trees, plants, fairies and all the other races of Hyrule appeared. After their labors were over, they descended into the heavens, leaving a gift for the people of Hyrule, the Triforce." Zelda explained as everybody's jaw dropped, "Many tried to claim it, and the ancient sages of Hyrule decided it was safer to seal it up in the Sacred Realm, beyond mortal hands. Then, Ganondorf set off to steal the Triforce's power, and he got the one that suited him. Link got the Triforce of Courage after he pulled the Master Sword out of its resting place, then the Triforce of Wisdom came to me."  
  
"Then, do you think that Sharpner claimed the Triforce of Power?" Donna asked.  
  
"No. See how Bruce's wound is festering now, I think this was caused by another sort of Triforce. Arowen, are there any legends of that sort here?" Link asked the elven king.  
  
"No..." Arowen answered, "But our land was created by three gods however. They weren't like your fair maiden goddesses, they were evil, and determined to press their will on our lands. But, after a long struggle, the wizards of Magica banished them from our land. They...left a dark power behind though!"  
  
"It was probably a Triforce of Darkness." Zelda said as she looked up to the ceiling, "But I've never felt anything so evil before."  
  
"Bruce, he's waking up!" Link yelled as everybody came to his bed.  
  
"Ugh...Donna...your...here..." Bruce said as he blacked out again and his burn wound spread rapidly.  
  
"If we don't stop that, he'll surely die!" Zelda yelled as she placed her hand with the Triforce of Wisdom over the burn.  
  
All of a sudden, a glowing healing energy started to radiate out of her hand. The burn started to recess back to the original site. Link took out a red potion to try to help the healing. Their combined efforts made the evil burn disappear.  
  
"Thank Farore." Link said as he saw his friend wake up.  
  
"My head hurts. Wait, did that guy get Donna?" Bruce asked as he started shaking Link.  
  
"I'm okay." Donna said as she put her hand onto Bruce's arm to stop him.  
  
"Thank god." Bruce said as he laid back down.  
  
"Sharpner won't be happy with Markus' failure you know." Arowen said to Link.  
  
"I know, and if Markus was that strong, how strong is Sharpner?" Link asked himself.  
  
Back in Sharpner's fortress...  
  
"Sorry master, I've failed. You may take the Triforce of Death back now. And finish me off." Markus said as he bowed down to Sharpner.  
  
"I won't kill you, or take my Triforce of Death back. You will have another chance. I knew that you wouldn't succeed in killing Link." Sharpner replied, "I'll add to your power."  
  
"Thank you sire, you won't regret it." Markus said as his muscles started growing, until they were half as large as normal.  
  
"Your welcome. However, if you fail me again, you'll die." Sharpner replied as he walked to the window and looked down to the courtyard, "Tell Ugluk to organize our troops, we attack that fortress at dawn."  
  
"Yes sire, I won't fail you." Markus said as he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Back at the Mystic Mountain, the dwarves and gorons threw a grand feast for Link, Donna, Bow, and Zelda. Bruce was awoken by the music and went to the grand hall. The dwarf women and some of the women that were in his village greeted him. The village elder was sitting with Arowen, Martyr, and General Darmi, the leader of the Gorons.  
  
"Hey, Bruce! Over here!" Link yelled as he took a big bite out of a huge leg of turkey.  
  
"Coming, well hello." Bruce said as one of the girls he knew started to flirt with him.  
  
"Donna, you may have special powers like I do." Zelda said to Donna.  
  
"But...I don't have telepathy or magic like you Zelda, and other things." Donna mumbled.  
  
"Don't doubt yourself, you have already proven yourself in battle!" Link said as he sat down with another plate of turkey legs, salad, and bread.  
  
"Thanks..." Donna said as she took a slice of bread and nibbled on it.  
  
"Donna, come here please." The elder asked as he chatted with the other leaders of the alliance.  
  
"What is it father?" Donna asked as she walked up to the main table.  
  
"Are you sure the Zora's agreed to work with us, because they haven't helped one bit." Arowen asked.  
  
"Yes, Queen Moura did agree to help us. But I have no idea why she hasn't shown her forces yet." Donna replied.  
  
"They are very secretive people you know." Martyr said to Arowen.  
  
Link then walked up with an answer.  
  
"They use a navy you know, and the Zora's are probably trying to organize their forces." Link suggested the council.  
  
"You have a good point Link." Darmi said as he drank some beer.  
  
A scout then ran into the hall, with an orc arrow in his back. He fell over onto a table and Link, Donna, and Zelda came running over to him.  
  
"What happened?" Link asked as he lifted the wounded soldier up.  
  
"Scouting...party...attacked. Huge force...of orcs...are heading...this way." The scout replied as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
"Huge force? How many?" Link asked as he shook the unconscious man.  
  
"Bring him to the medical room, and prepare for battle everyone!" Arowen ordered as two elven doctors came in and rushed the scout into the hospital room.  
  
Link led some soldiers out onto the wall. He then went jumped onto Epona and took off towards the Zora kingdom...  
  
Chapter 7: Live for three Days  
  
Link continued to ride to the Zora Kingdom until he came under attack by Dodongos. He fought them off then he continued to go to the Zora Kingdom. When he reached the entrance pool, he noticed that it was frozen over.  
  
'That's strange.' Link thought to himself.  
  
Then, one of the Zora's swam up to the ice-covered pool, and then he effortlessly pulled the ice sheet off.  
  
"Link, what do you want?" Shura asked.  
  
"I was wondering when your forces would be coming to our aid." Link replied sternly, "And why is that sheet of fake ice there?"  
  
"To fool our enemies. And, as for us not helping out lately, we will soon." Shura replied to him.  
  
"How soon? Sharpner's forces at preparing to attack us and it won't be an ordinary siege, all of us will die! You Zora peoples can stand alone, nor can we!" Link yelled angrily.  
  
"Look to the sea, on the third day of the siege, and you'll see our forces coming to aid you." Shura replied as he took a breath then he dove down back to his home.  
  
Link hoped he was telling the truth, but that's all he could hope for. He got back up onto Epona and rode back off to the Mystic Mountain. Link saw the orc forces starting to move on the horizon, and he felt that his friends wouldn't survive the battle, and the cause was lost. But, something told him that all hope was not lost, and he rode as fast as he could to the gates. The women and children were being evacuated into the caves, and Donna and Zelda were going to guard them.  
  
"What's the news Link?" Bruce asked as he put chain male onto his shoulders.  
  
"Shura said that we would have aid on the third day of the siege." Link replied as he dismounted Epona.  
  
"I hope so, the elder is even getting ready for battle." Bruce said as he put his sword into its sheath and put the sheath around his waist.  
  
"He is, you mean he wants to fight?" Link asked as he ran up the stairs to where the elder was getting armed.  
  
"Hello Link, guess Bruce told you." The elder said as he strapped a bow to his back, then he took out a beautifully decorated blade, "If I should die, give this sword to Bruce, because he'll become the new king."  
"What do you mean the 'new king'?" Link asked as he put some chain male over his tunic.  
  
"Bruce is also a member of the Royal Family. His father was a nobleman, and was a cousin." The elder replied.  
  
Then they exited the room with about a hundred soldiers. Men, elves, dwarves, and gorons stood on the wall, with weapons to the ready. Men and Elves were all on the wall; the gorons and dwarves were on the battlements over the drawbridge. It started raining, and torches were seen on the horizon. A horn was heard and Link signaled the defenders to draw their arrows. The orc forces marching were heard from heard from the defenses. Bow was flying in the sky, waiting for the battle to begin.  
  
"I have a message for the outsider Link!" Ugluk yelled from a rock.  
  
"What is it Orc!" Link yelled down to Ugluk.  
  
"You have a chance to run, use it now." Ugluk replied as he lifted his scepter, "Charge, leave none alive!"  
  
"Draw bows!" Link and Arowen ordered as their forces drew the missiles from their backs, "Fire! Aim for their necks!" Link yelled as they sent the volleys off from the top of the wall.  
  
The first charge of orcs fell and more took their place. Some went running to the door with battering rams. The gorons that were stationed onto of the battlements threw bombs over the edge, killing the orcs that were charging them. Orc catapults were pulled in and bombs were launched to Link's forces. He ordered them to duck, and all the bombs missed them.  
  
"Launch another volley!" Arowen ordered as an orc battle ladder lifted up and a berserker jumped off, "Blades out!"  
  
Orcs stormed the wall, trying to kill everyone on it. Arowen quickly dispensed the berserker. More orc ladders were rose with more berserkers on them. The gorons who were on the battlements punched and rolled threw the attacking orcs to come to Link's forces aid. The sound of clashing swords and exploding bombs were heard through out the valley. Link killed a berserker and ordered another volley to go up from behind the wall.  
  
"Draw crossbows!" Ugluk ordered his troops to fire.  
  
"Take out shields!" Link yelled as he put up his shield to block the bolts from the crossbows.  
  
The orc volleys were blocked by most, but some men were hit! They fell down the wall onto the evil hoard. Link saw the elder taking on an orc foot soldier, and rushed to help, but he saw that the elder was holding his own. With a thrust of the elder's sword, the orc died and fell off of the wall. Link was surprise to see that the elder taking on a huge berserker and winning.  
  
"Wow, guess we shouldn't have doubted the old guy." Bruce commented to Link as he cut off an orc's arm and then killed it.  
  
"Yeah, guess he was a royal knight after all." Link said to Bruce as he cut off an orc's head.  
  
More men fell once groups of larger orcs were on top of the wall. The dwarves threw axes at them, trying to bring them down. Link and Bruce rushed to their aid, barely dodging the lethal crossbow bolts that were being hurled at them. A man gave a cried of relief once he saw Link and Bruce, but an orc stabbed him in the back and he fell off the wall. Link jumped into the air, pointed the Master Sword down deep into an orc's skull. Then he heard gongs wringing on the horizon.  
  
"Trolls!" Arowen yelled as 5 massive cave trolls came lumbering to the hill, "Kill them now, they are pushing siege towers!"  
  
"Right!" Link yelled as he threw a hunting knife into an orcs face, then he took out his bow, "Fire arrow!"  
  
Link launched some magically ignited arrows at the siege towers, setting them ablaze instantly. The cries of dying orcs were heard, and the men gave a cheer. Arowen commanded them to light some of their arrows then launched them. More siege towers fell and the cave trolls roared in pain from all the weight that fell on them.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet men! This battle is far from over." Martyr commanded as Bow swept down and started picking off the orcs off the siege ladders.  
  
Ballistae were then wheeled in and they were fired onto the wall with rope attached to them.  
  
"Cut those ropes! We cannot let anymore orcs get on the wall!" Bruce yelled as he used his hunting blade to cut a rope.  
  
The ropes that where not severed pulled larger siege ladders up onto the wall. These were not to easily to be knocked down. Goblin sappers were the first enemy units to jump off the ladders.  
  
"Avoid those things at all costs! Use arrows to kill them!" Arowen yelled as he shot a fire arrow at an incoming zapper, making it explode, "They are covered with bombs!"  
  
His men started shooting volleys of arrows at the incoming goblins, some men were hit and blown off the wall. After the goblins were gone, the main strength of the enemy orcs was revealed.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Link asked as a huge orc came barreling up the ladder.  
  
"I do not know, but it must be killed!" Arowen yelled as he shot a few arrows into the huge orcs face, but it kept coming, "Is that creature immortal?"  
  
"I don't think so!" Link yelled as he leapt up into the air and slashed the orc in half, "That should do it!"  
  
More of the more powerful orcs came off of the ladders, then the sun started to rise. The orcs put a strange substance on themselves, and then they continued to fight in the broad daylight.  
  
"How come the orcs are not running away? The suns out!" Bruce yelled as he plunged his sword into an orc's face.  
  
"That liquid must be protecting them!" Arowen replied as he shot a arrow threw an orc's armor.  
  
"What are those things?" Link asked as he saw a group of flying creatures on the horizon, "They almost look like orcs!"  
  
"They're gargoyles!" Martyr yelled as he plunged his axe into an orc's crouch.  
  
"Gargoyles?" Link asked as he cut off an orc's legs.  
  
"Yes, they are ancient, evil creatures that the evil gods created long ago. But, I thought they died out long ago." Arowen said as he looked to the sky, "Bow might not be able to fight all of them."  
  
"We'll launch a volley at them then!" Bruce yelled as he launched an arrow at one of the incoming gargoyles, "yes, got it! Hey, they're shooting at us!"  
  
"Bow! Now's your chance, while they're distracted!" Link yelled as Bow swooped down and Link jumped onto his back, "Let's take 'em down!"  
  
Link and Bow flew up and they began to destroy Sharpner's air force. Bow used his talons to rip threw the wings of the gargoyles, making them plummet to the ground. Link used his Master Sword to behead a few gargoyles, then a flurry of orc arrows were shot at them. Using careful maneuvering, Bow avoided all the lethal projectiles.  
  
"Nice moves Bow." Link commented as he dueled with a gargoyle, before cutting off the monster's wings.  
  
After a few minutes, Link and Bow destroyed the entire gargoyle force. Bow landed and let Link off, but they both knew that the battle was far from over.  
  
"I sure hope we can last until Zora reinforcements arrive." Bow commented as he took back off into the sky.  
  
The battle on the ground had intensified, many good men fallen had fallen before night came, then the enemy reinforcements came!  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" Link yelled as he blocked an orc's sword and pushed it off the edge.  
  
"There has got to be another ten thousand on the way!" Arowen yelled as he used his blades to cut the orcs on the wall to ribbons.  
  
"If we can just last until tomorrow night!" Link yelled as he jumped and kicked a siege ladder off the wall.  
  
"There are more goblin sappers! They are running for the base of the wall!" Martyr yelled as he started throwing mini axes onto the incoming kamikazes.  
  
"Shoot them down!" Link yelled as he launched his last arrow at one of the sappers, "Damn, I'm all out!"  
  
"Your not the only one Link, we are all starting to run out of arrows!" Arowen yelled to Link.  
  
No one could stop what would happen next. The sapper that got threw the barrage of arrows made it to the wall...then it exploded. The main wall was ripped in two, men and elves flew for miles until finally crashing down with all the debris deep in orc lines. Link had got caught in the blast, but he fell behind the wall. He shook off the shock and stood up.  
  
"Here they come!" Link yelled as he drew the Master Sword again, "Fire!"  
  
The elf force behind the wall fired volleys into the incoming orc force.  
  
"Charge!" Link yelled as he commanded the elf army to charge straight into the orcs, "Don't let them get up to the city!"  
  
The fighting began to grow even fiercer as both forces charged each other. The orcs put up pikes to delay the charge, but most of the elves avoided them. A bolt shot threw Link's hat before he got to the first orc that lay behind the pikes.  
  
"That was my favorite hat!" Link yelled angrily as he charged the orcs, then he put the sword behind him, "Revolving Slash!"  
  
Link cut right threw the orcs that were behind the wall, and then all of his forces got threw the lines and started either getting slaughtered or killing the enemy. The third day began once all of the men and elves under Link's command started to get cut down by the overwhelming numbers of orcs.  
  
"They're beginning to weaken sire, we shall have the fortress before nightfall." Ugluk said into a palantir.  
  
"Good, keep me informed." Sharpner command threw the crystal ball.  
  
"Guess the Zora's forgot about us." Bruce said panting, over fifty dead orcs.  
  
Then, a cannon shot was heard from the distance. Everybody looked back to the river to see about 40 ships, but whose side were they on. Then all the ships armed with cannons fired on the orc forces, and Link realized who they were!  
  
"The Zoras have finally come!" Link cheered as landing craft landed and swarms of Zora warrior burst out into orc lines.  
  
"What?" Ugluk said as the Zora forces charged his, "We're now outnumbered!"  
  
"Charge!" Link, Bruce, the elder, Arowen, and Martyr yelled as they ordered their forces to charge the baffled orc army.  
  
"Kill them all!" Shura yelled as he used the fins to kill the orcs in front of his battalion.  
  
The tide had finally turned to good's side. The overwhelmed orc army was forced to retreat, after suffering terrible loses in the attack from the Zoras. Zora cannon fired on them until they reached the safety of Sharpner's castle. Ugluk was killed in the retreat, and Sharpner lost a mighty general.  
  
"...Glad that's over." Link said as he sat down near a group of dead orcs.  
  
"Yeah, we can finally sleep and eat." Martyr said cheerfully as he drank some ale.  
  
"This war is not yet won, you know." Shura said as he walked to the group, "Sorry for the delay."  
  
"At least you came." Bruce said as he handed Shura some water.  
  
"Thanks." Shura said as he drank the water.  
  
"Sharpner's forces would have won if you guys hadn't arrived. But now, we must prepare." Arowen said as he walked up to Link, "We need to prepare for the final battle."  
  
"I know." Link said as he looked up to see Donna and Zelda coming down with all the women and children.  
  
"You did it Link! You did it!" Donna cheered as she gave him a kiss, "Oops, sorry." She said as she looked a Zelda, "You mean your okay with that?"  
  
"Of course. Link is a good friend, even though we did have a few romantic rendezvous in Hyrule." Zelda said as she gave her a wink, then she walked up to talk with Arowen, Martyr, and the Elder, "I have a strategy for the battle."  
Chapter 8: The Battle of Magica Fields  
  
Sharpner was furious at his orcs for losing to the alliance. His dark Triforce glowed brightly, and he almost began to change. But, he regained control of himself and called Icharchar, one of his highest-ranking Uruk- hai generals, to discuss the war on good.  
  
"Sire, our gargoyle force is ready to take off. They have bombs strapped to their bodies, as you commanded." Icharchar said as he bowed his head to Sharpner.  
  
"Good, have them patrol the skies west of the castle. If any Zora ships are sighted, tell them to destroy them!" Sharpner ordered as he went to sit on his throne.  
  
"Yes sire, your wish will be fulfilled." Icharchar said as he told an orc lieutenant to order the gargoyles to patrol the skies.  
  
"Prepare for the decisive battle, get the Dodongo's ready for battle." Sharpner said as he drank some red wine.  
  
"Yes sire." Icharchar said as he walked out of the room down to the courtyard, "You maggots! Get ready for another battle!"  
  
"Yes sir!" all the orcs yelled as they got up and stood at attention.  
  
"Our training has been lacking lately, our ranks have broke whenever a surprise attack happened, well, no more! You all will be put threw hell again to prepare you for the fight! Evil shall triumph!" Icharchar yelled as all the orcs began sparring and fencing, trying to hone their skills for the battle.  
  
Back at Mystic Mountain, Link was training the men for battle as well. The Zora's had taken up watch, until the wounded were healed. Zelda was in the strategy room, discussing a plan of attack with the elder, Arowen, Darmi, Martyr and Queen Moura.  
  
"Now our best bet for attack is to lead a cavalry charge of about ten thousand soldiers followed by elven archers and dwarvin axe throwers. Finally, our main strength will be the combined armies of Zora and men foot soldiers." Zelda said as she pointed to the map, "Then, your navy Moura, will pound the castle with mortar and cannon fire."  
  
"Nice attack plan, but we do not have enough men for this battle." The elder said as he stroke his beard.  
  
"Actually, I can call for more elves from my home to come to the battle. That will add an addition of one hundred thousand warriors to our army." Arowen suggested.  
  
"There is one thing that we have to avoid, fire attacks. My people will die in an instant if flames hit them." Moura said as she got up.  
  
"Right, and our spies just found out that the enemy is going to use Dodongo riders. That is going to be the backbone of Sharpner's army." Darmi said to Zelda  
  
"That means we'll have to attack by air too. Helmaroc's army will be here soon, then well get Link, Donna, and myself into the castle." Zelda said as she pointed to the castle, "And you all take down his tower."  
  
"The plan's ready then, we'll announce it to the troops." Arowen said as he walked out of the strategy room.  
  
Link was getting ready for the battle when he saw a fleet of gargoyles flying towards the fortress.  
  
"Archers! Onto the wall!" Link yelled to his men, and then he followed them, "Draw arrows!"  
  
They all drew from the quivers, put the arrows onto the bow, and waited for Link's command. Link got ready, and saw the gargoyles were carrying orcs.  
  
"Fire!" Link yelled as he launched the first volley, that hit one of the gargoyles.  
  
All the archers fired their arrows at the incoming gargoyles, making a wave of the drop to the ground. Link took out another arrow and ordered his troop to launch another volley to bring down the rest of the gargoyles. Their attack was successful and the gargoyle force was destroyed.  
  
"That was easy, hey, Zelda and the others are coming out now!" Link yelled as he put his bow back onto his back and jumped off the wall and rolled to avoid getting hurt, "What's the battle plan?"  
  
"Link, you, Donna and Zelda are going to go into Sharpner Manor to defeat him. While we distract his army." Arowen replied as he took a drink of water.  
  
"When will the battle start?" Link asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, it'll be the greatest battle of our time. The Istari will be adding their strength to you Link." Martyr replied as he went into a weird trance.  
  
"The what?" Link asked.  
  
"The Istari, or the wizards of old. They were the one who originally defeated the dark gods." Arowen replied as the Elder came down the stairs  
  
"Link, I need to talk to you." The elder said as he pulled Link up to a building.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
  
"Give these to Donna. They're her mothers." The elder replied as he handed Link a dagger, sword, and shield.  
  
"Wait! I thought Donna's mother was a princess, not a warrior!" Link yelled surprisingly.  
  
"Her mother was trained to defend herself, in case war came to Magica. Tell her to arm herself with these when the time comes." The elder replied as he got the King's sword, "And give this blade to Bruce when the battle begins."  
  
"Okay, I will do these things for you." Link said as he bowed to the elder, 'He must think his time on this earth is almost up.'  
  
Link, Donna, Zelda, and Bruce were honored for their bravery during the previous battle, and a feast was thrown. The Zora's played guitars and drums, while the Gorons played on the bongos. They knew that most of them would not survive this fight, but were going to have fun on their last night on earth. After the feast was over, they all went to sleep or go back on guarding duty.  
  
The next day, everyone mounted their horses, and the Zora's went back into their ships and prepared for the attack. Link rode up to the head of the army, with Donna and Zelda.  
  
"Sharpner has taken everything from you! You lands, your people, your lives, we no more! Today we take your lands back, and free you from fear!" Link yelled as he lifted the Master Sword up.  
  
"On to Sharpner Castle!" Bruce yelled as he rode up to join Link, Zelda and Donna, "Won't let you get all the glory Link."  
  
"Right." Link said sarcastically as he put the Master Sword back into its sheath, "Lets get going, and yah!"  
  
Link smacked Epona's but to make her run in the direction of the Castle, along with about 400,000 other cavalry soldiers, then they were followed by 100,000 foot soldiers, 200,000 elven archers, 6,000 dwarvin axe men and 3,000 Goron soldiers. When the battle starts, and additional force of 300,000 Zora warriors would join the fray.  
  
"Sire! Our scouts have spotted a large attack force heading this way!" Icharchar yelled as he burst through the door.  
  
"How many?" Sharpner asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"The count was at 709,000!" Icharchar replied as beads of sweat dropped from his forehead.  
  
"How did they get such an army? Deal with it! Get Markus out there as well!" Sharpner yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes sire! We got the Dodongo's ready for battle, we'll send them out with riders first!" Icharchar replied as he ran out the door.  
  
'So the final battle has come, Link, you will die with this pathetic army of yours.' Sharpner thought as sweat dropped from his forehead.  
  
Arowen saw the Dodongo riders coming, and he commanded his troop of elven archers to get ready to fire. But Link stopped him for some reason.  
  
"Link, what's the problem?" Arowen asked.  
  
"The Dodongo is invulnerable, only if you don't hit it in the back. A furry of arrows would do nothing to him." Link replied, "The only way to kill him, is to get behind and slash the hell out of his tail. I'll give you a signal to tell you when it is safe to fire."  
  
"Okay." Arowen said as he put the arrow back into his quiver.  
  
Link then took out the Master Sword and ordered the cavalry to charge! All of the horses made a loud rumbling sound as the charged. The foot soldiers followed, and the battle had begun. There were about 10,000 heavily armored Dodongos charging to them. Even though it was a smaller force, the Dodongo creatures are extremely dangerous.  
  
The two armies clashed. Men that managed to get behind a Dodongo were cut to ribbons by its tail. Bruce jumped into the air and cut off the fire breathing monster's tail. Four Dodongos took deep breaths and incinerated a whole group of horsemen. Link rode up and shot Light Arrows into the backs of a whole group of Dodongo riders!  
  
"Don't hold back! Destroy them!" Link yelled as he rode side to side with a Dodongo and started dueling with the rider, and then he ran it threw, "Die!"  
  
"Yah!" Bruce roared as he plunged his sword into a Dodongo's throat, "Take that you giant lizard!"  
  
Martyr had taken down four Dodongos already by the time the rest of his dwarvin force showed up. The fighting was fierce; the men that fell off their steeds were either burned alive or eaten. But due to the overwhelming force that Link wielded, all the Dodongos and riders were eliminated.  
  
"That was easy." Bruce said sarcastically as the elder came over.  
  
"The battle in not yet won, look, the main force is coming!" Donna yelled as about one million orcs came running threw the giant gate that led into the castle.  
  
"Charge!" Link yelled as he led his forces to fight the incoming orc army, then he took out his Ocarina and gave the signal.  
  
Markus was leading the orc army against Link's army. The Elder then rode in front to try to stop him!  
  
"Old man, get out of my way!" Markus yelled as the orcs passed them to get to the horses and elves.  
  
"No. I won't let you come any where closer to my daughter or my friends." The elder said as he drew his blade.  
  
"Okay, I'll use you for sport, old man." Markus said as he took out a mace, "You'll die."  
  
"Perhaps, but I'm going to take you with me!" the elder replied as he jumped into the air and Markus hit him in the chest with the mace!  
  
"Elder!" Bruce and Link yelled as they saw the old warrior fall the ground.  
  
"Father!" Donna cried as tears streaked down her face.  
  
"Link...give...Bruce...the sword!" the elder sputtered as he pointed to Link's back.  
  
"Die." Markus said as he slammed the mace down onto the elder's head, crushing it instantly, "Stupid, now I can turn my attention to you Link."  
  
"You'll have to get threw me!" Bruce yelled angrily as Link called back to him, "What is it!"  
  
"Take this sword!" Link yelled as he tossed the king's blade to Bruce.  
  
"What? That is the King's insignia. Only members of the Royal Family can wield this weapon." Bruce said as he unsheathed it without faltering, "could I be?"  
  
"Yes! You're the destined King of Magica!" Link yelled as he slashed his way to Bruce's side, "Now let's fight Markus together."  
  
"Okay." Bruce said as he put the sword to his cheek.  
  
"Two on one? I like those odd!" Markus roared as he slammed his mace down near Link and Bruce, "Quick devils aren't you?"  
  
"Take this!" Link and Bruce yelled as they cut his mace in half.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I can kill you both without a weapon!" Markus roared as he shot a dark colored energy blast at Link and Bruce.  
  
"That is a power of a Triforce!" Link yelled as he cut the evil magic in half.  
  
"Yes! I own the Dark Triforce of Death! Now you will know why it is called that!" Markus roared as he aimed for Bruce, and fired, "Die new king!"  
  
"I don't think so." Bruce said as he used the king's sword to cut the blast in half!  
  
"What?" Markus asked as Link came next to him, "Huh?"  
  
"Die!" Link's Master Sword blazed in a red fire, then he let loose a spinning attack that cut Markus in half, "Now, your finished!"  
  
Link then cut Markus' torso in half and made the evil body ignite. The hand that held the Dark Triforce of Death disappeared and went back to Sharpner.  
  
"Link, take Donna and Zelda into the castle, and destroy Sharpner!" Bruce said as he punched and orc in the face then cut another one in half, "The Zora's have arrived!"  
  
Zora landing ships came to the shores of the river and let out an additional army of 300,000 warriors for the cause. Then the Zora destroyers and battleships shot their cannons at the castle and the orcs.  
  
"Good luck, we'll hold off the orcs while you get through!" Shura yelled as he punched right threw an orc's face then launched a boomerang attack at incoming Uruk-hai warriors.  
  
"Okay! Good luck to you too. Donna, no time to grieve, we will take our revenge on Sharpner's evil hide!" Link yelled as he grabbed Donna's arm and lifted her onto Epona, and they rode threw the opened gate with Zelda behind them.  
  
The battle really began to pick up speed after Link, Donna, and Zelda had entered the castle. Arowen's archers shot volley after volley at the incoming warriors. Uruk-hai archers shot at the incoming foot soldiers that were charging them!  
  
The sounds of clashing swords were heard and men began falling from the overpowering force of the orc warriors! Bruce dropped more orcs and wondered if Donna would be okay.  
  
"This is our last chance! Charge!" Arowen yelled as he made his archers switch to blades and attack in close combat!  
Chapter 9: The Battle rages on  
  
While Link, Donna, and Zelda scaled the castle, Bruce took up command against the orcish horde. Orc archers kept taking down his ranks though, and the Zoras ran to kill those archers.  
  
"Kill them all!" Shura yelled as he sent his regiment to battle the orc archers.  
  
"Fire!" Arowen yelled as he ordered his archers to fire their arrows to cover the Zora charge.  
  
"Ready! Set! Roll!" Darmi yelled as he sent 50 goron bomb balls against some orcs that were charging them.  
  
The orcs were flattened and the orc archers shot at the Goron rollers. The arrows that the orcs shot at them killed some, who were too slow to get out of rolling position. Then orc swordsmen charged the Zora's flank, which were fighting the archers.  
  
"Shura! Behind you!" Bruce yelled to the Zora general.  
  
"Troops break the attack and defend yourselves!" Shura ordered as he blocked an orc scepter came down onto him.  
  
The sounds of the clashing warriors were heard everywhere. Zora's fell, but the orcs crumbled. But more just kept on coming. The Zora navy was having trouble covering it's army, then aerial attacks from Gargoyles started coming.  
  
"Alright, time to cover our Zora allies!" King Helmaroc yelled as he dove down to attack the gargoyles with about 10,000 other eagle warriors.  
  
"AH!" A gargoyle screamed as it was cut in half by Bow, then he started attacking the other gargoyles.  
  
Now Sharpner was getting worried. His forces were being clobbered, and now dwarvin siege weapons were being wheeled up to the front lines. Elven archers were shooting flaming arrows at his protecting trebuchets, so he decided to send his army of Trolls to attack.  
  
"Go, my cave trolls, slaughter all who oppose us!" Sharpner ordered as he sent 4000 trolls into the incoming cavalry.  
  
The trolls quickly tipped the battle in favor for Sharpner's army, until Bruce showed the true power of the King's Sword. He launched a series of devastating energy beams at the trolls and orcs.  
  
"Now charge! Get threw the gates!" Bruce ordered as he began running head long into the surviving trolls and started attacking them.  
  
"Fire!" Martyr yelled as they launched bombs over the walls that hit preparing orcs, then he ordered a charge.  
  
Zora cannons were immediately fixed back on the battle, after King Helmaroc's army had destroyed the gargoyle forces. Cannonballs rained down on the charging orcs and on the castle.  
  
"How are we suppose to defeat their army?" an orc commander asked Sharpner.  
  
"Just hold them off!" Sharpner replied angrily as bombs hit the walls of the castle.  
  
"Bring in the siege weapons!" Bruce yelled as the dwarves brought in ballistae, catapults and trebuchets.  
  
"Fire!" Arowen roared as his ballistae troops fired on the castle, and on the incoming orc warg riders.  
  
"Charge!" Martyr, Darmi, Shura, and Arowen yelled as they sent their armies straight to the castle walls with siege ladders.  
  
The forces of good started storming the evil castle, and destroying the tower that was being built. The defending orc tried to hold back the human/dwarf/elf/goron/zora alliance, and was being overwhelmed. But, darkness dropped over the battle, then a roared from a mile of way.  
  
"Dragons!" Helmaroc yelled as he landed on the battlefield.  
  
"Dragons? Are you sure?" Arowen asked as he slit an orc's throat.  
  
"Yes, I recognize that evil roar. Us eagles have been fighting those flying lizards for ages." Helmaroc replied as he took flight, "Men, ready yourselves!"  
  
"Archers, aim for their necks, that's where the scales are the weakest!" Arowen yelled as a group of 20 eleven archers pointed to the sky.  
  
Five hundred dragons then appeared from the north, spewing fire everywhere. Helmaroc's forces took flight and rammed themselves into their mortal enemies. Arowen's archers shot a barrage of arrows at the dragons' necks, downing a few of them. The dragon like Dodongos mowed down the foot soldiers and proceeded in devouring the brave men.  
  
"Charge! Kill those Dodongos!" Bruce yelled as he ran with his men to fight the evil giant reptiles, "Shields up!"  
Bruce's army charged headlong into the Dodongo army. The Dodongos blew fire at them, but the strong, steel, shields deflected the flames. Bruce jumped high into the air, and plunged the king's sword into the lead Dodongo's back. The beast roared in pain, and tried to buck the new King off, but all of its struggles were in vain, because Bruce's sword cut out the creature's heart!  
  
While the humans were fighting the Dodongos, the orc forces charged them. The elves and zoras were too preoccupied fighting the dragons, so it seemed like all the men would be slaughtered by the surprise attack. But the dwarvin and goron warriors charged the orcs, halting their advance. Arrows, axes, and bombs flew threw the air. The sounds of clashing swords and exploding bombs were deafening. The orc siege weapons began hurling stones and debris into the alliance ranks. Catapults pointed at the river, fired flaming powder kegs at the zora armada. In an instant, the tide turned in favor of the darkness. Dragon flames burned threw the strongest Zora warriors, who were weak to fire.  
  
"Ahh!" the zoras screamed as their bodies burst into flames.  
  
"We must fall back! Fall back to the hills!" Shura yelled as he led his troops away from the flames, then he aimed his boomerangs at two of the dragons, and he let them loose. His boomerangs cut off their heads, making the two beasts plummet to the ground.  
  
"Kill them all!" an orc soldier yelled as it jumped on the back of a Goron, and stabbed it multiple times, killing it.  
  
"Take this!" Darmi roared as he punched an orc straight threw, killing it instantly, "Martyr! Throw me an axe!"  
  
"Right, take it my old friend!" Martyr yelled as he threw his spare axe to Darmi, who used it to cut threw the orc ranks.  
  
"Slash their wings!" Bow yelled as he flew on top of a dragon and he used his talons to slice threw the leathery wings of the flying beast.  
  
"Good plan, son!" Helmaroc yelled as he did the same thing.  
  
On the ground, the men were getting slaughtered by the Dodongos. Bruce ordered his men to fall back, to get out of the fire breath's range.  
  
"Archers, fire! Aim underneath the Dodongo's necks!" Bruce yelled as he ducked to avoid the flurry of arrows that were aimed at the Dodongos' necks.  
  
Most of the arrows hit their targets, dropping the evil fire breathers, or making them explode because their fire lungs were hit! Bruce then got on his horse and charged right threw the dying dodongos to get their king.  
"Who dares challenge Maklieka, king of the Dodongos?" the giant Dodongo asked as Bruce dismounted from his steed.  
  
"Bruce, the king of Magica!" Bruce replied as he drew the King's Sword.  
  
"Pitiful mortal, no one can slay me!" Maklieka roared as he took a deep breath, then launched a scorching fire attack.  
  
Bruce raised his shield and deflected the flames. He walked closer, and put the sword behind his shield, ready to strike. Maklieka then stopped his flames and swung his tail at Bruce, knocking the mighty warrior down. The Dodongo king then charged, with mouth open.  
  
"I'm going to eat you up king!" Maklieka roared as he picked up speed.  
  
Maklieka reached Bruce, and then proceeded in trying to eat him. Bruce stuck his sword deep into the Dodongo king's skull, killing the evil beast instantly. The rest of the Dodongos stood back, then retreated.  
  
"Onto the castle!" Bruce yelled as he ordered his troops to charge, and he jumped onto a ladder and was one of the first soldiers on the castle's walls.  
  
While the battle was raging, Link, Zelda, and Donna were nearing Sharpner's quarters...  
  
Chapter 10: The Final Battle  
  
"Hey! I think I see the top!" Link yelled as they reached the top of the stairwell, "The grounds shaking!"  
  
"The stairs, they're falling!" Zelda yelled as an outer wall explosion made the stairwell collapse.  
  
"Of course they are." Said a sinister voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Donna yelled.  
  
"Why my dear, I'm the man you've come to fight. Lord Sharpner; king of Magica and keeper of the Dark Triforce!" the man replied as he came out of the shadows. Sharpner was wearing black armor, silver gauntlets, and two swords on his back.  
  
"Take this!" Link yelled as he charged Sharpner, to only go threw the tyrant's body, "Huh?"  
  
"This is only an illusion, I will show myself after you challenge is over." Sharpner said as three huge doors opened.  
  
"What challenge?" Zelda asked as a troll, ogre, and Iron Knuckle.  
  
"If you defeat my warriors here, you will have the privilege to face me. Oh, one more thing, you have to do this alone Link." Sharpner's image said as he snapped his fingers together and cages surrounded Zelda and Donna.  
  
"Zelda! Donna, why you!" Link yelled angrily as the cages were lifted into the air.  
  
"Don't worry Link, I can break out of this-AH!" Zelda screamed as a shock went threw her body.  
  
"Sorry my dear, that is enchanted steel, no magic can break out of it. Now let the battle begin!" Sharpner's image ordered as his three powerful warriors attacked.  
  
The troll slammed its club at Link, who jumped to avoid it. The ogre threw axes at him too. But all their attacks missed and Link slashed the troll's face, killing the giant beast instantly. His attention turned to the ogre, who was still trying to hit the young warrior with its axes. He thought the two-headed beast was going to do something stupid, just like the troll, so he decided to charge the ogre.  
  
"Too slow ugly!" Link yelled as he jumped up into the air, but he was stopped by some strange force, "What's this?"  
  
"I am an Ogre-Magi, our troll cousins are weaklings compared to us." The ogre's heads replied as they telepathy slammed Link into the wall.  
  
"Nice trick, for a two headed moron." Link said as he tried to break out of the ogre's magic.  
  
"You'll regret saying that boy, Knuckle, stay out of this. We prefer to finish him ourselves." The ogre said as it lumbered over to the hero of time.  
  
"You should practice your spells more." Link said as his Triforce of Courage to break the ogre's spell, then he dropped down.  
  
"What? No one's been able to break out of my slow spell!" the ogre yelled in disbelief as Link charged him again.  
  
Link again jumped into the air, and cut off one of the ogre's heads. Then the hero of time kicked the other head, making the dying beast collapse. The Iron Knuckle then started walking to Link with its giant axe in hand. This type of warrior had Link worried, because he barely beat them in the past.  
  
"Link! You can beat that thing!" Donna yelled as Link headed towards Link.  
  
"Now I won't underestimate you like my teammates, I know your abilities and moves." The knuckle said as it took up speed.  
  
"And I've fought plenty of Iron Knuckles in the past, and won every time!" Link yelled as the Master Sword glowed in bluish light.  
  
The two mighty warriors leapt into the air, and the sounds of clashing steel were heard in the giant room. Link and the knuckle landed, like nothing happened. All of a sudden, Link fell to one knee, and the Iron Knuckle started walking over to him, then it's body fell apart!  
  
"That was the first time I tried that move." Link said as he got up, and the cages lowered.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen anyone take down an Iron Knuckle like that before." Donna commented as Link opened her cage.  
  
"Yeah, how many times did you slash him Link?" Zelda asked as the doors behind them and in front of the opened.  
  
"About 16. But we've wasted enough time, Sharpner is probably summoning more orcs to fight our friends." Link said as he started running threw the door, and it slammed shut, "What? Girls, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, we're okay!" a voice replied sounding like Zelda replied, "Just keep going, we'll catch up!"  
  
"Okay!" Link replied as he began running up the long flight of stairs, 'They better not be harmed.'  
  
Link reached the top of the stairs, then he saw Sharpner standing there, looking threw a gigantic window. A larger sword replaced the evil tyrant's smaller swords. His armor had also been changed. Symbols of the Dark Triforce were on a dark red cape and the new armor was a gleaming black.  
  
"So boy, you've finally arrived. Sit please!" Sharpner yelled as he turned around and shot a bolt of energy at the young warrior, making him fall into a chair.  
  
"I-I can't move!" Link yelled as Sharpner walked down to him, "Let go of me!"  
  
"Not right now, my spies have told me a lot about your accomplishments, and I am eager to hear more. But, it is your weaknesses I want to hear about." Sharpner said as his eyes began to glow, and energy chains appeared on Link's arms, making him unable to move.  
  
'Navi, I wish you were hear right now.' Link thought as his thoughts started to be invaded by Sharpner's mind, "YOU'LL NEVER LEARN ANYTHING!"  
  
"I think I will, Link, I really think I will." Sharpner said as he went threw the increasing mind traps that Link put up, "Damn, nothing!"  
  
Link's Triforce of Courage started glowing brightly, and the bonds that held him shattered, and he jumped out of the chair. The Master Sword was unsheathed, and Link was ready for battle.  
  
"Alright boy, looks like I'll have to teach you the hard way." Sharpner said as he unsheathed a blade with runes on it, "This is the sword of evil, Darkmoore."  
  
"And this is the sword of evil's bane!" Link yelled as he charged the evil tyrant, who effortlessly stopped him by one swipe of the evil blade, "Attacks like that are too slow to hurt me, and what do you mean by teaching me?"  
  
"Well, you and I are very much alike. Wielding tremendous power, you and I could rule the world, no the universe!" Sharpner replied as he jumped into the air, and did a move similar to Link's.  
  
Link blocked his attack with his shield and proceeded in trying to stab Sharpner in the chest, but he missed. The evil king put his sword in one hand and then punched Link in the face, sending the Hero of Time into a nearby wall.  
  
"Ouch..." Link said as he got up and put his hand on his head.  
  
"Oh is the little boy hurt, well I guess it is time to die!" Sharpner roared as he jumped into the air, catching Link off guard.  
  
Link barely avoided his attack by rolling sideways to the right. The hero of time got up and charged the evil tyrant. The Dark Triforce glowed and Sharpner leapt in the air to avoid Link's attack. He shot a dark energy blast at Link, and hit the hero in the back!  
  
"Ahh!" Link screamed as he flew into a wall, 'He surpasses me in every way, how can I beat him?'  
  
"Time to die!" Sharpner yelled as he pointed the Darkmoore at Link, who blocked it with his shield, "That piece of metal won't stop me!"  
  
"It's not intended to!" Link yelled as he pulled his shield down and ducked, making the Darkmoore plunge in between the bricks on the wall, "Hiya!"  
  
Link then hit Sharpner with the Master Sword, sending the evil tyrant flying back threw the tables and onto the throne. Then the hero of time sprinted to him, jumped up into the air, intending on slicing the tyrant's head in half. Sharpner, in a desperate attack to stop Link's attack, punched he hero of time away.  
  
Link fell to the ground, and Sharpner jumped onto his opponent and began pummeling him. Our hero could barely get up to avoid Sharpner's attack, but he could move one arm. He reached into his pocket and got out a deku nut.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Sharpner asked as he launched one more punch at Link.  
  
"This!" Link replied as he closed his eyes and slammed the Deku nut onto the ground, sending a blinding flash of light into the evil tyrant's face, giving him time to get up and launch a counterattack.  
  
Link jumped back and took out his bow and arrow. The arrow started glowing in a holy light, charging up the projectile with the energy destroying power needed to stop Sharpner once and for all.  
  
"Light arrow...fire!" Link yelled as he launched the arrow at the evil tyrant!  
  
"What's that light?" Sharpner asked as the arrow penetrated his armor, sending the holy energy threw his body, "AHH!"  
  
Sharpner's scream was heard outside of the battle, and the orcs looked up to the light. The alliances' forces then overwhelmed their surprised energy, sending Bruce, Shura, Arowen, and Martyr running into the castle, to help their friends.  
  
"How...could you control...the light?" Sharpner asked as he pulled the arrow out, and got up.  
  
"How can you still be alive?" Link asked surprisingly, "Not even Ganondorf could take that power!"  
  
"My Dark Triforce shielded my essence from that light, now I'll be ready for it." Sharpner replied as he used his powers to pull the Darkmoore out of the wall, "I am weakened now though, but not enough so that I'll be easily defeated."  
  
Link and Sharpner started to fence, and Sharpner quickly took the upper hand. He made Link go back into a corner, and the evil blade started glowing in red light. The sword of evil's bane glowed in a bluish night, and the two powers clashed. Link used all of his strength to push the Darkmoore onto the ground, and then he used his shield to smack Sharpner in the face.  
  
Sharpner retaliated by left hooking Link in the jaw, sending the warrior falling to the ground. He immediately grabbed the Darkmoore and jumped into the air. Link put blocked Sharpner's attack with the Master Sword and got up quickly to attack again.  
  
"You still think you can win?" Sharpner asked as he tried to punch Link again, but missed.  
  
"Your moves are too predictable, now take this!" Link yelled as he kneed Sharpner in the stomach, then he swung for the tyrant's head.  
  
Sharpner ducked Link's second attack and rose up to palm strike Link's chin! He fell back and was elbowed in the gut. The evil tyrant shot an evil blast of energy that Link dodged, barely.  
  
"You can't keep dodging my attacks forever!" Sharpner roared as launched more blasts at Link, who rolled and back-flipped out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"Light arrow!" Link yelled as he took out his bow and launched a light arrow to deflect a blast that was coming to him.  
  
The two energy attacks hit, sending shockwaves threw the castle's structure. Link then started running at full speed into the epicenter of the blasts. Using his shield, he blocked each of the energy attacks. "Take this Link!" Sharpner roared as he wound up a mega blast, then he launched it at the hero of time!  
  
'Please hold shield.' Link thought as he closed his eyes running, and his shield held the blast at bay, "Hiya!"  
  
Link then dropped his shield and used the Master Sword to launch the energy blast right back at Sharpner. The evil tyrant was caught off guard and was hit by his own attack!  
  
"AHH!" Sharpner screamed as his body was electrocuted by the evil energies.  
  
"This fight is over!" Link yelled as he jumped into the air again, and he cut threw Sharpner's torso armor, hitting all of his vitals.  
  
Link landed, and Sharpner collapsed. A comforting wind blew threw the room, and his friends finally reached him. Martyr broke threw the giant door to see Link triumphantly get up.  
  
"Hey everybody, he did it!" Martyr yelled as Link got up, battered and torn, but a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"He...was tough." Link said as he collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Arowen and Shura ran over and helped him up. He gave a thumbs' up when Zelda and Donna came into the room.  
  
"You did it Link!" Donna and Zelda cheered as they ran over to help Arowen and Shura.  
  
"Ha...ha ha ha, you think you've won Link...but you haven't!" Sharpner laughed as he struggled to get up, "As...long as the Dark Triforce exists, I cannot be defeated!"  
  
Sharpner's wounds healed and the Darkmoore came back to him. The others looked in horror as the evil tyrant came back to full strength. Zelda started shooting fireballs at him, but they didn't even scratch him!  
  
"Guys...get out of here, I'll finish him off!" Link yelled as he got to his feet again, but he could barely hold the Master Sword.  
  
"Link...I have no choice." Zelda said as she fell into a trance, and her body started glowing.  
  
"What are you doing Zelda?" Donna asked.  
  
"I am going to transfer the Triforce of Wisdom to him, temporarily. Ahh!" Zelda screamed as she gave the Triforce of Wisdom to Link.  
  
"Huh?" Link asked as he looked to his hand to see the Triforce of Wisdom appear on his hand, next to the Triforce of Courage.  
  
Link's stamina returned and his wounds healed. He had all of his strength back and then some. The Master Sword shone brightly, and the armies looked up to the top of the castle to see it. Sharpner's throne room exploded from the surging energies, revealing the Hero of Time and the Tyrant of Evil to them. It was all leading down to one final attack from each of them.  
  
"LINK...DIE!" Sharpner roared as he shot a blast containing all of his evil power at Link.  
  
Link didn't try to avoid it, while every one else took cover. He put the Master Sword up and held it in both hands. Then Link began running straight into the blast. Using all of his strength, he cut right threw the attack and jumped. Sharpner tried to block Link's attack by putting the Darkmoore up, but the Master Sword sliced right threw it.  
  
"NO!" Sharpner screamed.  
  
"Your evil ends here!" Link yelled as he slashed Sharpner's right hand that contained the Dark Triforce.  
  
Sharpner collapsed again, and the Dark Triforce jumped off his severed hand and into the sky right next to Link.  
  
"Die!" Link yelled as he cut the Dark Triforce in half, destroying it, "Take cover!"  
  
The Dark Triforce exploded, taking all the orcs with it. The surviving dragons snapped out of their evil trance, and flew off away from the battle.  
  
"We...won. We won!" Bow cheered as all the men, elves, dwarves, zoras, and gorons gave a cheer. The sun rose and peace settled over the land of Magica. 


End file.
